Candyman Mag THE BTT and the Philippines
by pinklo
Summary: Finding Maria in the modern world. The trio is the Top model of a model agency. They decided to have a school-to-school photo shoot hoping if they can find Maria. Hyacinth Samonte- A student who has the Teutonic Cross. Is Hyacinth related to the BTT? Or is it just playful fate? *Suck at summary! Please read! *Bows* PrussiaxPhilippines *Please don't hate me!


"The OC character"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia neither the Philippines… Hetalia was owned by it's respectful mangaka Himaruya-sensei.

"The… ummm… Notorious group of models will be here in our school for two weeks for their photo shoot. Hopefully, if our room will be pick—"

"OMGEE! The candyman Mag. I can't wait for them…" The female student exclaimed as she stomped her feet loudly. The teacher, who is explaining the upcoming event in front of the class was shocked. "Miss. Reily, please calm down. I am not finished yet." The teacher explained.

"Sorry Ma'am!" She giggled.

The teacher continued her explanation in front. Almost all of the girls were freaking out from what they hear from their teacher. Who wouldn't? This Notorious group of men are models of the very famous model agency. They are called the 'Candyman of the mag.' This group are compose of three models. First is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- Known for his bubbly, happy and funny behavior. Second one is Francis Bonnefoy- Came from Paris, France and commonly known as the elegant one from them all. Lastly but not the least, Gilbert Beilschmidt-Known as the Bad Boy, Leader, and the most AWESOME guy in the group. While everybody is giggling, laughing and chatting—giving some options, there is this one girl at the back who continually sketching something at her notebook. It was the Teutonic cross. While drawing, she clutched her fist near at her chest a Teutonic cross necklace was in there. "Hyacinth!" yes, her name is Hyacinth. She love her name so much even though people around her says it's weird. As the teacher called her, she threw all of her things at her bag and began to listen.

"Maria…" Antonio sighed and looked at the pendant at his hand. Inside the pendant was a mini painting of a young little girl, smiling and was hugging Antonio. She has black hair and black eyes her tone was just like Antonio's— Sun kissed. This is Maria Clara De La Cruz Carriedo. Daughter of Antonio. Antonio knew that Maria hated him now. Especially on what he did to her. But still, he was worried where Maria is after the fight of Japan and the Philippines. Maria, suddenly disappeared without any traces where could she be.

"Tonio~ Kesesesese. Still thinking of your daughter huh?" Gilbert said as he flopped at the couch in front of Antonio.

"How can I be relaxed? Every night I will dream about her. _'Papa, save me' _It give me shivers down through my spine. I knew it! She's in trouble. Wait Gil— aren't you worried about her? She's your fiancé!" Yes! Gil's fiancé. Maria is engaged to Gilbert when they were young. They don't really like each other but their boss' wanted to have an alliance. So they were forced to be engaged. But later did Gilbert know that Maria is somewhat special to himself.

"Ja. Ja. That is why we are going at her country right?" Gilbert didn't want to believe at his own feelings. He believed that his fate is cruel… When he loved Hungary since their childhood, he didn't admit it. Until when they were adults but he's late. Too late. Hungary is now married with Austria which cause him to a very big depression. And there came Philippines— Maria. Maria was bubbly, active and spontaneous! She has a great humour that made Gilbert smile everyday. But years later the Kingdom of Prussia died. It was the WW2. She's not sad or anything… Is she?

"Oui!~ Tonio, relax! We can find your Lady!" Francis twirl around and hummed a song. Antonio smiled while Gilbert sighed._ 'I gave her something. My Teutonic cross. I wish that she'd treasure it. I wonder if she's still alive. Her body was not found after the war. So her nieces and nephews took over the land while she's gone… Maria… Why did I have to like you when you're gone now? Why didn't I knew this feelings when you're still here…' _

The three was ready. After two weeks of staying at the Country of Philippines, will there be change in their lives?

A week after the preparation. The school now is ready for the Three models. Everyone in the school gathered at the gymnasium. And everyone was so excited. Hyacinth is running very fast! She was at their room awhile ago and already proceeded at the gymnasium. But she realized that her wallet is missing. She had to go back at their room for her missing wallet. _'Crazy life!'_ she thought. She was in a hurry. She didn't felt that her Teutonic cross necklace fell off near the bushes of the gymnasium. She made in on time! Her heart beats fast. Faster and faster. She place her hand at her chest… _'Uh-oh…'_Alas! She knew! Her necklace is missing. _'Good Job Hyacinth! Just great!'_ She was still panting and wanted to search for her necklace but her teacher didn't allow her. "It will start now Hyacinth!" Her teacher said. Hyacinth was very angry and she punch herself._ 'Stupid me!' _

She sat down at her chair and looked at the stage. She was bored. She's not really into the mag. What she's thinking now is her Cross. That cross was given to her when she was still a child. Her memory is vague. Very vague. She doesn't know who gave it to her. But she knew that the cross was very Important. That's why when she loose it, she'd cry. She doesn't really know what so important about that thing, but still treasures it.

"Good Afternoon everyone! We are here to welcome the Models of the Candyman Mag. The Bad Touch Trio!" Everyone applaud and everyone is happy. They began to shout something such as 'We love BTT' or 'Let me Marry you Francis~' and many other more. Hyacinth's face was fixed at the floor still thinking about the necklace. As the Trio stepped inside the Gym, more screams were heard.

'Maria…' Antonio thought.

'Where are you Liebe?' Gilbert scanned the people and smiled at them.

'My… cross… What shall I do' Hyacinth sighed.

AN: Sorry~~ My grammar is not that good! Anyways! I finished the chapter one! Yahooo! Please comment nicely to me ^^ This is my second Fanfic. The first one isn't finished yet and still thinking if I shall continue it… Thanks~~


End file.
